Sesame Street - Episode 3786
Picture Segment Description * SCENE 1: Big Bird is about to have a Birdketeers meeting, but first, he decides to meet Alan, an employee at Hooper's Store. At first, Big Bird realizes that Mr. Hanford is gone asks Alan where he is. Alan tells him that Mr. Hanford has retired and that Alan has taken over and will be the new owner of the store. Big Bird and the Birdketeers help him unload and count six boxes. Alan thanks them by offering the store as a place for their meeting, but he doesn't realize there may be more Birdketeers coming. * Cartoon: The Room Is Full of Chickens (EKA: Episode 3104) * Muppets: Waiter Grover: Grover works at a chicken restaurant, Chicken Castle. He serves Mr. Johnson an empty bucket. When he demands a full bucket, Grover squeezes into the bucket. (EKA: Episode 3771) * Cartoon: African quilt pattern (EKA: Episode 3145) * Muppets: Ernie and Rubber Duckie introduce Suzie Kabloozie, especially because they enjoy saying her name. * Cartoon: Suzie Kabloozie sings "Somebody Come and Play." * SCENE 2: While Alan gets the snacks, Elmo decides to be a Birdketeer. Meanwhile, the Birdketeers practice the Birdketeer call: "Tra la la, tweet tweet tweet." * Muppets: Monsters in Day Care: Sam, Emma and Stephanie teach Herry to sing "The Itsy Bitsy Spider". The monsters sing it at Monster Day Care. * Cartoon: Slot machine legs (tiger). * Muppets: Ernie asks Rubber Duckie what he wants to see next. * Muppets / Celebrity: Angel Corella dances the Ballet Alphabet, while Telly, Zoe and Elmo name the letters. (EKA: Episode 3785) * SCENE 3: Alan returns with Elmo's sandwich. Big Bird leads the Birdketeers in "The Up and Down Dance." * Cartoon: A baby and father illustrate up and down. (EKA: Episode 2749) * Muppets / Celebrity: Humphrey and Ingrid hire Fran Drescher as Baby Natasha's nanny. But instead of going to work, Humphrey and Ingrid don't want to miss all the fun -- so they stay home with Natasha and Fran. * Song: Beautiful Baby (remake) (EKA: Episode 3702) * Muppets: Ernie loves and is tickled by Rubber Duckie. * Cartoon: The word "LOVE" in various situations. (EKA: Episode 3681) * SCENE 4: The Birdketeers meeting has one more surprise guest: Herbert, the Letter H. * Cartoon: Soul H (EKA: Episode 3368) * Cartoon: A red man tries to think of words that begin with H, but a yellow man keeps spewing them out until Red draws a hole under Yellow, who yells "HELP!!" (EKA: Episode 0020) * SCENE 5 The gang enjoyed Herbert's H movies. Herry joins the Birdketeers, and asks Alan for 12 sandwiches. * Film: HAT - Kids try on different hats. (EKA: Episode 3368) * Animation: H in space (with astronauts) (EKA: Episode 3697) * Muppets: Ernie and Bert: Bert sees Ernie singing into a pot, pretending it's a microphone. Ernie tells Bert he likes his music loud, while Bert prefers soft, leading into "Loud and Soft". After their song, Ernie offers Bert the pot to sing with, but he declines, so Ernie puts it on Bert's head as a hat. * Cartoon: A baby demonstrates 'happy,' 'surprised' and 'sad.' (EKA: Episode 3674) * SCENE 6: Alan is running out of food, and is going to have to tell the Birdketeers to end the meeting. Meanwhile, they're having "the best meeting ever." * Film: William Wegman's dogs show what a waiter does at work. * Muppets: Ernie and Rubber Duckie introduce the number of the day. * Cartoon: A chorus of 5s come out of a 5 painting. (EKA: Episode 3300) * Film: Two girls clap out Five. (EKA: Episode 3007) * Film: Five waltzing chairs. (EKA: Episode 3036) * SCENE 7: Before Alan can end the meeting, the Birdketeers thank Alan and make him a lifetime Birdketeer. Then they end the meeting themselves. Most of the cast joins to welcome him by singing "Welcome!" * Muppets - Elmo's World: Balls (EKA: Episode 3751) * SCENE 8: Alan thanks Big Bird for helping with the Birdketeers to clean up the arbor. Big Bird shows him the sponsors that are read. As is the custom on season premieres, the full credit crawl follows even though it's a Monday. Notes This episode is dedicated to Jeff Moss Category:Sesame Street Category:Episodes